worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
M1A2 Abrams
Background The M1 Abrams is an American third-generation main battle tank produced by the United States. It is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of U.S. military forces in the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972. Highly mobile, designed for modern armored ground warfare, the M1 is well armed and heavily armored. Notable features include the use of a powerful gas turbine engine (multifuel capable, usually fueled with JP8 jet fuel), the adoption of sophisticated composite armor, and separate ammunition storage in a blow-out compartment for crew safety. Weighing nearly 68 short tons (almost 62 metric tons), it is one of the heaviest main battle tanks in service. The M1 Abrams entered U.S. service in 1980, replacing the M60 tank. It served for over a decade alongside the improved M60A3, which had entered service in 1978. The M1 remains the principal main battle tank of the United States Army and Marine Corps, and the armies of Egypt, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Australia, and Iraq. Three main versions of the M1 Abrams have been deployed, the M1, M1A1, and M1A2, incorporating improved armament, protection and electronics. These improvements, as well as periodic upgrades to older tanks, have allowed this long-serving vehicle to remain in front-line service. Model Type - M1A2 Abrams w/TUSK Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4 SDC By Location Main Body 1700 Turret 1000 120mm Cannon 500 Tracks (2 sets) 950 ea Track Wheels (9 450 ea .50 cal Machine Gun (2) 150 7.62 Machine Gun (2) 50 ea Loaders Gun Shield /turret 200 Commanders Turret 300 AR - 18 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 20mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Ground - 67kph over the road, 48kph off-road Range - 390km Statistics Height - 2.44m Length - 9.77m Width - 3.7m Weight - 68.4 tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear and personal weapons Power System - Honeywell AGT1500C multi-fuel turbine engine Cost - 4.35 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 120mm smoothbore Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 4000m maximum direct fire, 12km maximum indirect fire Damage - 1d6x100+100sdc HE, 3d4x100sdc HEAT, 2d4x100+100sdc A/P, 1d4x100+100sdc FRAG blast radius 25ft Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 40 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (2, one above the main gun and one commanders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6x10+30sdc per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 7.62 machine gun (2, one coaxial with main gun and one loaders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6x10sdc per 10 round burst each Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 540 bursts each Bonuses - NA Type - Optional GAU-18 .50 cal gatling gun (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-infantry/vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 4d6x10+40 per burst Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 50 bursts Bonuses - na Type - Optional Mk 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d4x10 per grenade blast radius 15ft or 6d6x10 per 10 round burst, blast radius 30 ft Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 200 grenades Bonuses - na Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Thermal Vision - Range 2km Targeting System +1 strike Combat Computer NBC Protection Commanders Turret is remote operated Loaders Turret Can be Remote operated Army telephone at rear for infantry to communicate to crew without opening the tank up References Used Wikipedia